Matsuri and Mika
by Old-Soul-Rock-n-Roll
Summary: Matsuri's hyper, Matsuri's happy, Matsuri's blonde, Matsuri's missing something Mika's happy, Mika's hyper, Mika wants something or rather someONE -first summary, first story, please r&r-


If you look at Mika you will automatically know what type of person she is

If you look at Mika you will automatically know what type of person she is. Long wavy blond hair down to her thighs. Blue eyes, brown freckles, pink lips with a honeysuckle smell. Blue bell-bottom-hip-huggers and brown penny loafers, golden cross necklace, a white bandana, and a tie-die Beatles t-shirt. Yep; Mika is your stereotypical hippie. What she was doing in a modern all boys boarding school in down town Tokyo, she had no idea. Apparently the school was part of a fraction of all the things her family believed in. It was Christian, yet did not force anything, it was pretty green, it induced equality, it funded charities and recently started participating in women's rights programs and letting women in. To top it all off, she had gotten a scholarship along with thirty other girls.

A few days before September when she was listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends on the radio, her mother rung the bell that signified she was to come down stairs. Once she was down, her mother handed her, her complete and utter doom with a sad yet encouraging face. Her school uniform. It was your typical preppy Japanese schoolgirl outfit, complete with the sailor shirt to the short blue mini-skirt. It even had the horrid white stockings with shiny black shoes.

"Mom… this is scary…"

"I know sweetie but this is what girls your age wear these days. Not every parent is lucky enough to have an oldies girl like you.

"Mort Bleu! Mom, I'm not old I just dig Simon and Garfunkle!"

"Yes dear, we know" her father said with a chuckle.

"But seriously man, do I have to wear these… things?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But when you come home for the holidays you can wear whatever you like."

"Well I'm going on a strike and I will not back down till freedom of expression in clothing is allowed! Humph."

"Alright sweetie." Said her mom, knowing Mika would only do a peacefully rally and if one person got upset she would stop.

Now it was the first day of school, and Mika stood out like a sore thumb. Snickers from the girls and remarks like 'groovy' from the boys. Glares from teachers all around, and only a few people seemed nice. But everybody was wearing the uniform. She sighed, she loved being different and a rebel but, it was troublesome (A/N: SHIKAMARU). She decided to walk up to a group of decent looking guys. Now back in her old school, she wasn't a social butterfly, but definitely not an outcast. She was friendly and open, which made her fun to be around. The first guy in the group had messy blue hair, and kind-looking blue eyes. His arm was around a pink-haired dudes waist who looked very feminine for a guy. On the other side was a guy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looking extremely energetic. Next to him was a shorter boy with short brown hair and a tooth that looked like a fang. Holding his waste was a teal-haired man who looked like a teacher. The blonde was currently saying something that was making the blue haired boy groan and the pink haired boy sweat drop, while the other two were guffawing.

"Matsuri," Said the blue-haired boy, "It's the beginning of the year, can't you just relax and at least wait until September with this one?"

"Sora!" he replied, "You know as well as I do that the school do-it-alls take no vacation!" and struck a nice guy pose. (A/N: GAI & ROCK LEE!)

"But Matsuri, technically we just took a vacation; summer." Pointed out the pink haired dude.

"Nao-kun!" Matsuri said about to make a witty and clever remark that would make no sense at all when Mika walked up.

"Hi!" She said, giving them a wide grin. Nao blinked, Sora was holding back laughter, and Matsuri grinned right back.

"Hello! Would you like to join the do-it-all club?"

"Umm su-"

"Don't do it!" shouted Sora, "You'll regret it!"

"Why?" Inquired Mika, curious as to why she would regret making friends.

"He'll work you to the bone doing stupid tasks and- mph!" Sora said, Matsuri covering his mouth.

"The tasks the do-it-alls do are not stupid, they are revolutionary."

"Wow! Sounds like a club I can dig, where do I sign up?" And so Mika became the fourth member of the do-it-all club, as well as the first girl, and the second straight one.


End file.
